<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When You Know by Xhaira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202910">When You Know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira'>Xhaira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Kissing, M/M, No sexy times happens but it's enough that I feel Mature is the correct rating, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:02:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes impulsive actions get you somewhere.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When You Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started writing this several months ago and intended to expand upon it but I felt a little weird about it, started overthinking how dubious it sounded, and then lost all steam. However, I like it enough to post what I have and let it live on. I wrote with a male WoL in mind, but feel free to insert whatever you'd like; it's written in 2nd person. </p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was just after defeating the Lightwarden at Holminster Switch that you knew. It was while your blood was still singing in your veins, senses still heightened from the thrill of the battle, that you truly </span>
  <em>
    <span>looked </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>listened</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As The Exarch spoke of your ability to absorb the Light and how this world had long awaited your arrival, you tuned into his very being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Exarch nearly sounded like </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and his gait was similar. Even without wielding a bow, this man fought alongside you as if he’d done it before; as if he had personal experience with your battle style, and could fall in line beside you with little thought. And although you had not invaded the man’s personal space to get a deeper scent, The Exarch faintly smelled of home; of historic texts, peppermint tea, fresh La Noscean oranges, and the sheets of the cot they’d shared each night. Your gaze lands on The Exarch’s lips, and you cannot help but wonder if he tasted like </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heedless of your audience, you step forward and catch The Exarch’s chin in your hand. “W-Warrior?” The Exarch stammers, but then you place your lips upon his. He startles at first, placing his Spoken hand on your chest, but when the tip of your tongue swipes across the seam of his lips -- belatedly asking for permission -- The Exarch opens his mouth and welcomes you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Color bursts behind your closed eyes, and you deepen the kiss, placing both of your hands on either side of his still hidden face, drowning in a taste that you’d thought long lost but had never forgotten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re not sure how long the two of you stood there, but the eventual clearing of the Captain’s throat surprises The Exarch and ends the kiss. Pulling back, you look down at the flustered man. He is clinging to his hood with his crystal hand, his other still on your chest as he attempts to collect himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alisae and Alphinaud are looking at you as if you’d completely lost your head, and Lyna looked more angry than confused. But you can't bring yourself to care for their reactions, and turn your focus back on the man in front of you. The amount of tension in The Exarch’s body makes your stomach twist, and shame begins to overtake the pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies Exarch. I’m not sure what came over me just now. You just...” You look at the ground. “You very closely remind me of someone that I lost and...it’s no excuse. Accosting you is not an appropriate reaction.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Exarch is obviously still out of sorts, and he pauses at your words, but then speaks as if unaffected. “Well...I hadn’t quite expected a victory kiss, but your apology is accepted. I uh...certainly won’t complain about it. Let’s not dwell on it.” He tries to wave off the awkwardness that has fallen around them. “We should make our way back to the Crystarium.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As your group makes its way back through Lakeland, you ignore the twins’ attempts to question your behavior. The citizens of the Crystarium are already preparing to celebrate the night, but after all business matters have been conducted, you make haste to your room in The Pendants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alphinaud attempted to get you to join the celebration for a while, but you refused until he finally left you alone. You stared out of the window into the night, mind racing and heart still twinging from the sting of rejection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You knew the Exarch was G’raha. There was no doubt in your mind now. You bit your lip. Had your lover forgotten you in his years in the Tower? He had certainly kissed you back, and it was as if no time had passed at all with how you felt during that intimacy. But besides becoming a bit flustered, he merely waved it off. It was somehow worse than believing him long gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying not to sulk, you shower and relieve yourself of some tension, despite the uneasiness you feel at finding your release with the memory of your kiss with The Exarch to guide you. By the time you find your bed, you are blessedly tired enough to fall asleep quickly.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, your rest is disturbed not long after you find it. A knock at your door at such a late hour annoys you, but you don a pair of loose pants and go to greet your late night visitor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To your great surprise, it’s The Exarch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologize for the late hour but I would like to speak with you.” You step back to let him in, nervously closing the door behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first the two of you just stand opposite of each other, The Exarch evaluating you from behind his cowl. But then he steps forward and says your name, and you tense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a...proposition for you. And should you decide not to take it, we can go back to a more professional relationship, no questions asked. But I need you to do as I tell you and trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You did not expect his words, but you longed for any sort of confirmation of his identity or indication that you hadn’t been forgotten. You nod, causing The Exarch to smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Should you decide that you do not want to participate in this, just say so. I will not force you, or hold you to this.” He takes a step back. “Have a seat on the bed, Warrior.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You swallow harshly but follow his direction. When The Exarch takes a scrap of cloth from the folds of his robes, you can’t help but tense again. The Exarch doesn’t move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to trust me, my Warrior.” The way he says </span>
  <em>
    <span>My Warrior</span>
  </em>
  <span> makes you shiver, and you begin to relax. “Close your eyes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Exarch blindfolds you as soon as your eyes are closed, and your heart quickens with anticipation. Once the cloth is securely in place, the Exarch speaks again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lie back and put your hands above your head. I’m going to straddle you, but you </span>
  <em>
    <span>must </span>
  </em>
  <span>keep your hands away from my person. Am I clear?” You whimper slightly as you nod, lying back on the bed and raising your arms with anticipation. The Exarch’s weight settles on your hips and you have to stop yourself from thrusting upwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His weight leans forward to your chest, and when the Exarch’s lips touch yours you moan in bliss. He pulls back momentarily. “I cannot stay overlong. Five minutes, my Warrior.” Your moans continue as he resumes the kiss, and you revel in how he takes control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was both the longest and shortest five minutes of your life. You’re hard and panting by the time The Exarch pulls back, slowly grinding himself against your pelvis before climbing off of you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for your participation, my Warrior.” The Exarch sounds out of breath, and you wonder what his expression looks like. “I hope we can continue this...at a later date.” You sit up, reaching up to the blindfold. The Exarch stops you. “A moment...if you would.” You drop your arm and listen as The Exarch adjusts his robes, and by the time he tells you that you can remove the cloth, he looks as if the two of you hadn’t just been feverishly making out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Exarch looks at you expectantly from beneath his cowl. “I trust that you’ll be amenable to a more lengthy session in the future?” You nod your head, still trying to recover from the feeling of The Exarch on top of you. He gives you a pleased smirk. “Good. Then I shall be sure to make sure that we have uninterrupted time with each other.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>